


eyes that pierce a hole through your skin and jet black soul

by blank (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Party, Recreational Drug Use, in which i make reference to mediocre teen soap operas, never thought id use this tag past 2015 but here we are, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blank
Summary: A cheap party store disco light tints the air purple and red.He thinks she looks like a goddess ascending to the infinite.(or, a scene straight out of a low-budget teen tv movie, daverose style)





	eyes that pierce a hole through your skin and jet black soul

Rose Lalonde enters through the cracked door, dressed like some wannabe indie artist’s “muse” in a slinky satin slip and her best pair of black combat boots. The scene in front of her plays out like a movie: sweaty bodies pressed against each other and the sorrows of teenage misfortune being drowned into submission by red cups filled with the plasma of buy-one-get-one six packs. Smoke crept up the staircase, blocking out the lightbulbs and contributing to the drug-and-alcohol fueled haze of a notorious high school get-together. 

She cracks open whatever can of cheap “liquid-courage” is being offered, and as the vile taste of beer hits her tongue Rose considers asking the host to see the wine list. She smirks, and with arms crossed, decides she’s happy being a spectator. Parties like this had always seemed so immature and futile, as if she’s lived multifarious lifetimes previously and couldn’t relate to the normalcy of this one. Rose considers the possibility, but settles on elitism instead. 

-

Across the room, Dave Strider scrolls through his phone smoking an amateurly constructed joint. When drunk girls whisper filthy requests in his ear and he turns them down, its clear he only showed up for the free booze and cannabis, and Rose respects that. He slumps against the wall like he’s above everyone else, and she sees some of herself in his bleached hair and hidden eyes. 

Well into her third glass of sale section moscato, Rose remembers advice on boys her mother gave her years ago: 

_“It worked on your father,”_ she had said, winking obnoxiously.

 _“Yeah, that’s why I don’t know him,”_ she remembers thinking, but such guerilla-style flirting tactics seem much more appealing to a tipsy sixteen year old brain. The girl above the sink displays a sultry smirk that reaches her smudged eyeliner and blotchy black lipstick, indicating that it’s time to perform.

When she exits the bathroom, he’s lazily bantering with someone she knew the name of walking in but can’t seem to recognize this far into the night. To Rose’s content, her plan requires zero skill in the small-talk category. 

She struts up behind him, and in one blunt action, stuffs the bundle of crumpled burgundy lace in the back pocket of his black name-brand super-skinnies. When their eyes connect she winks before slipping away up the stairs to the nearest bedroom. Smoke creeps in her wake, getting caught in the movement and mimicking her confident sashays. A cheap party store disco light tints the air purple and red. 

He thinks she looks like a goddess ascending to the infinite.

-

The passage of time becomes immeasurable as she lays on bedsheets bleached to their whitest, curling and uncurling her toes. If he never comes, and she’s forced to putter and contemplate life’s mysteries all alone, Rose decides it wouldn’t be the most unfavorable outcome. 

Then, the door clicks open, and he ambles his way towards her just to tease. Captivated, she guides one of his hands to her hips. The other holds a crumpled thong.

“I think these belong to you,” he whispers in her ear, breath smelling hazy as his state of mind, cheek pressed against hers. 

Full of vigor and teenage passion, she drunkenly, messily, kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they furiously make out in someone's parents' bedroom for half an hour until rose falls asleep in dave's arms so he calls an uber for the both of them because he's a responsible young man.
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
